1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a printing duplicating machine fitting, and more particularly to an improvement rotating powder drop structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
The laser printing duplicating machine develops by carbon powder. The carbon powder is put into the toner cartridge, when the machine works, the carbon powder gradually flows out of the toner cartridge, so that the development is achieved. During the process of the powder drop, the carbon powder in the existing toner cartridges are not able to smoothly flow out of the toner cartridge, thus affecting the quality of the development.